Soul's New Meister
by DeathGoddess96
Summary: Maka is dead and Soul finds a girl playing the same exact song that he played when he met Maka. what he doesn't know is that she is not normal but what is she and how will he react when she tells him about where he really came from. Kid is also in for a very big surprise in this story. Excalibur is later killed by the new girl in town.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I support SoulxMaka but I did not feel like writing a fanfiction about those two together. There will also be vampires in this story, so if you think they are overrated then don't read this story. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The only thing I own is the OC I have added. If I did own Soul Eater, Soul and Maka would be dating right from the start.

Chapter 1: A Funeral and A New Meister

Normal P.O.V

Soul stood off to the side of the room leaning against the wall. He watched as people walked up to the coffin in the front of the room. He hated funerals but everyone expected him to be there, after all she was his Meister and now there she was lying in the black coffin with white roses around her. She died because of the stupid mistake that he made in their last battle. "_I'm so sorry Maka. I couldn't save you in time. I miss you so much," _Soul thought to himself. He didn't notice his friends walking up to him. He felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault that she died, so stop crying ok. Everything will be fine, we'll be here for you if you ever need to talk," Tsubaki said to him.

"She's right you know," Kid told him. "You didn't do anything that made Maka die, so stop acting like you're the one who had everything to do with her death."

"But it is my fault. I couldn't get back over to her in time and she died because of that. I was her weapon, I was supposed to protect her and I failed at that," Soul told his friends.

"It was not your fault. Stop beating yourself up, besides your God is here so cheer up," Black Star said.

"I'm going home. I can't stay here, it makes me feel guilty," Soul said as he walked out the door.

He walked down the hallway and stopped.

Soul's P.O.V

"_I know this song," _I thought to myself. _"It's the song I was playing when I first met Maka. Who could be playing it? Me and her were the only ones who knew about that song." _I walk towards the abandoned music room to see who could possibly be playing that song. I walk in and stop. I just stare at the girl sitting at the piano. She looks about the same age as me, but I thought the person playing would be much older from how much feeling was put into the song. From the amount of sadness I could hear in the music, I thought the person would have lived for a few decades, but it's just a teenage girl. I think about whether I should say something or just walk out, when I hear the music stop and she speaks up.

"You can come closer, I won't bite," she says.

"How did you know there was someone here?" I ask her as I walk towards the piano.

"I could feel your soul. You're giving off such sad wavelengths. You just lost someone very dear to you," she replied.

"You can tell that from my soul wavelengths?" I ask.

"Yes. Who was it that you lost?" she asked me.

"It was my meister," I replied.

"Were you two close?" she asked.

"Very. I was going to ask her out after our last mission, but she got killed in the fight," I told the girl.

"I'm sorry that you had to lose someone close to you," she told me.

"It's okay. You had nothing to do with it," I said to her. "Where did you learn to play the piano?"

"I learned from someone who was like a mother to me," she replied.

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit by you for a little bit?" I ask her.

"No I don't mind. Do you play?" she asked me.

"A little," I replied. I sat down on the bench beside her and brushed my hands across the ivory keys. I started to play the song that she was just playing and I heard her join in. We sat there for about an hour, and then I turned towards her and asked her, "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No, I just arrived to town earlier today," she said.

"If you want you can stay with me tonight," I told her.

"I would love to, by the way my name's Arya," she replied.

"That's a nice name. Mine's Soul," I told her. I walked out of the room behind Arya and we started down the hallway. "Are you going to attend the academy?' I ask her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you a weapon or a meister," I ask.

"I'm a meister," she said.

"Oh. What type of weapon do you use," I ask her.

"I don't have a weapon partner right now, but I prefer to use a scythe," she replied.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yea," she said. We walk in silence the rest of the way to my apartment.

"The only room available is the one that belonged to my meister. You can sleep in there if you want," I tell her.

"Thanks but I'll sleep on the couch," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Night," I said as I walk to my room. I walk in and shut the door. I fall onto the bed and fall asleep right away.

_~The Next Morning~_

I wake up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I walk out of my room and towards the kitchen and lean against the doorframe.

"Good morning Soul," Arya said as she started to put the food onto the plates.

"Okay that's kinda of creepy how you can tell that I was in here," I told her.

"I can't help it. I'm open to the souls around me. Now come on and eat," she said as she sat the plates on the table.

"You didn't have to cook. We could of grabbed something on the way to school," I said.

"It was the least that I could do, after all you let me stay here and you don't even know me," she replied.

"It's not cool to leave a girl out on the streets," I said, "and besides somewhere in my soul it feels like I've met you before."

Arya's P.O.V

I freeze when he says that but hurry and say, "Maybe I just remind you of someone you used to know." I can't tell him the truth about who I am or who he really is, at least not yet. I have to get closer to him. We eat and then get ready for school.

"Are those the only clothes you have?" Soul asked me.

"Yea, I left my home in a hurry, so I just left with the clothes on my back," I reply.

"Oh, well you look like you would fit into some of Maka's clothes and this way I won't have to just throw them away," he said.

"Thanks," I said. He leads me into one of the bedrooms and lays out a red plaid skirt, a white shirt, a green tie with white stripes, a yellow vest, a black jacket, and black combat boots.

"You're welcome. I'll be in my room getting dressed if you need me," he told me.

"Okay." He walks out and I strip out of my old clothes and put on the ones Soul laid out for me. I looked into the mirror trying to decide what to do with my hair. I finally decided to put it up in pigtails. After I was done I walked into the living room I saw Soul turn around and look at me. He had a surprised look on his face so I asked, "What's wrong Soul?"

"Y-Y-You look so much like Maka," he said.

"Oh. I'll go change if you want me to," I told him.

"No, it's fine. Come on we need to get going," he said.

"Okay," I say. I follow Soul out of the apartment. He walks towards a motorcycle and gets on it. He motions for me to get on behind him. I walk over and get on.

"Hold on tight, I'm a bit crazy on this," he tells me.

"Okay," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. As soon as my arms were in place he sped off towards the school. When we got there, we got off the bike and walked into the academy.

"What class are you in Arya?" Soul asked me.

"Umm. Crescent Moon class," I reply.

"Cool. Come on we're in the same class," he told me.

"Okay." We walk down the hall to class. We walk in and everyone looks at us. The teacher stops talking and walks towards us.

"You're late Soul Eater," the teacher says.

"I know," Soul says as he walks up to his seat.

"Who are you?" I hear the teacher ask me as I turn back to him.

"Oh. Umm, my name's Arya. I'm new here," I tell him.

"Nice to meet you Arya. You can call me professor Stein. Your seat will be next to Soul. Go sit down so I can continue my lesson," I said to me.

"Okay," I say as I walk to the seat next to Soul.

A/N: please review. Any flames will be used to make cookies for the good reviewers. (:::)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. No Arya is not Maka in another life but she is someone from soul's past.

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater (even though I wish I did. It would be so fun to write the story line for the story)

Chapter 2: A new member of the group

Arya's POV

I take my seat next to Soul and lay my head in my arms on the desk. I listen to Professor Stein drone on about the importance of soul resonance. I hear Soul fall asleep beside me and focus on not falling asleep myself.

_An Hour Later _

"Ok class time for lunch. Get out of here," Professor Stein says to the class.

I turn to Soul and start to shake him. "Soul wake up. It's time for lunch," I say quietly.

"Five more minutes Maka," he grumbles as he starts to wake up.

I laugh and say, "I'm not Maka. Now get up Soul."

"Okay, Okay," he says as he lifts his head. "Oh it's you Arya."

"Who else would it be?" I ask.

"I don't know," he replies. "Hey do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure, I would love to meet them," I reply.

"Okay. Let's go," he says as he grabs my hand and drags me out the door. We head to the cafeteria and grab our food. Then we head to the forest by the school. We walk until we reach a clearing. There is a blanket sit out and people were sitting around and talking.

"Oh there you are Soul," a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes on the left said.

"Hey I had fell asleep and then the line for food was huge," Soul replied to the boy.

"Oh hey, it's the new girl from class. Arya wasn't it?" A tall girl with straight black hair asked me.

"Yea. Nice to meet you," I say.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Tsubaki and this Black Star, my meister," she said as she pointed to the boy with the wild blue hair.

"Hi," I say to Black Star. He just waves and continues to eat.

"Just ignore him. By the way my name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid," the black haired boy said, "And these are my weapons Liz and Patty."

"Hi Nice to meet you," I say.

"Nice to meet you too Arya," Liz and Patty say.

Soul and I sit down and start to eat. After everyone is done we sit there and talk.

"So Arya are you a weapon or a meister?" Kid asks me.

"I'm a meister," I answer.

"Okay. What type of weapon do you use?" he asks.

"I don't have a weapon right now but I prefer to use a scythe," I reply.

"That's a nice choice. Hey maybe you and Soul could be partners," he says.

"That would be nice but I want him to be comfortable with whoever he chooses as a new partner," I say.

"Arya, where are you staying right now?" Liz asks me.

"Soul is letting me stay with him for the time being. We met last night here at the school," I reply.

"Oh, that would explain why you are wearing Maka's old clothes," Liz says.

"Yea Soul gave them to me to wear. I didn't have anything else," I say.

"That was very nice of him," Tsubaki says.

"Hey I couldn't just let a girl wear tattered clothes on her first day at a new school. That would be uncool," Soul says.

"She kinda of looks like Maka in those clothes doesn't she?" Kid asks everyone.

"She does, expect for the hair. It's a different color and I swear it's getting darker by the second," Liz says.

"Your right. This morning it was blonde and now it is almost black. What's up with that Arya?" Soul asks me.

"Umm…" I muttered.

"Hold on. Are those Sanzu lines on the right side?" Kid asks.

"Your right. I thought only grim reapers had those in their hair?" Liz questions.

I hurry up and jump up and run through the forest. I don't care where I'm going I just run.

"Arya where are you going?" Soul yells after me.

I don't answer him and just keep running. After like an hour of running I end up at Soul's apartment and sit by the door since I didn't have a key.

_A few Hours later_

"There you are Arya. Why did you run earlier?" Soul asks and makes me jump.

"Umm… Sorry about that. I'm not use to people asking me a lot of questions," I tell him.

"That's okay," he says, "Now let's get inside it's cold out here."

"Okay," I say. I follow him inside and head to the kitchen to start cooking supper.

"You don't have to cook Arya. We could always order carry out," Soul tells me.

"It's fine. It's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here," I tell him. I pull ingredients out of the fridge and the pantry. When I'm done cooking I yell for Soul as I sit the plates at the table.

"It smells really good Arya, Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome," I tell him. We sit there eating and talking. After supper I move to do the dishes but Soul stops me.

"You cooked dinner, I'll wash the dishes," he says.

"Okay," I say as I sit back down at the table.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Soul says.

"What?" I ask.

"Here," he says as he tosses me something.

"What's this?" I ask as I catch the thing he threw at me.

"They're keys to the apartments," he tells me.

"You didn't need to give me keys. This is just until I can find my own place," I tell him.

"Well I was thinking about what Kid said at lunch today about being partners and I'm willing to try being partners with you if you're willing to. We won't know if we can resonate until we try," he says.

"You want to be partners with me? You barely know anything about me," I say.

"I want to get to know you more. I feel like I've met you before. If we're partners then I can get to know you," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea, I think it would be cool to be partners with you," he says.

"Okay," I say through a yawn.

"How about we get some sleep," Soul suggests.

"Okay," I mumble as I walk towards the couch.

"Why don't you sleep in the empty room? The couch will mess up your back," Soul says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea. I don't want my new meister hurt before our first battle together," he says.

"Okay," I say and walk towards the room across from his, "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," he says.

_The next morning_

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I walk into the kitchen and see Soul cooking breakfast.

"You didn't have to cook, I could of did that," I say causing him to jump.

"God Arya, don't sneak up on me," he says as he turns around.

"Sorry," I say as I giggle.

"I figured I would make breakfast today since you did yesterday," he says. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I finish this up."

"Okay," I say as I walk towards the bathroom.

_10 minutes later_

I walk back into the kitchen as Soul sits the plates on the table. We both sit down and eat in silence. While we clean up from breakfast I ask Soul, "Do you have a hat I could borrow today?"

"Sure, Why?" he asks.

"I don't want people to ask me about my hair," I answer.

"Okay. I'll get you one when I get dressed," he says.

"Okay, but you better hurry or we'll be late," I say as he walks to his room.

When he comes back out he tosses me a hat. I put it on and we run out the door to the motorcycle. We hurry to the school and run to class and barely make it in time.

"Well Soul you actually made it on time," Professor Stein says.

Soul and I make our way to our seats and sit down.

"Good morning Soul, Arya," Tsubaki says.

"Hey," Soul says.

"Hi," I say.

"How are you doing?" she asks me.

"Fine. I have a partner now," I tell her.

"Really, that's great. Who is it?" she asks.

"It's obviously Soul," Kid says.

"Really? Good for you. I hope it works out for you two," Tsubaki says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Welcome to the group Arya," Liz says to me.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"Arya!" Professor Stein yells.

"Yes, sir?" I say as I stand.

"Lord Death would like to see you," he informs me.

"Okay," I say and walk out of room.

A/N: Thank you for reading please review. How about a little contest? Whoever can guess why Arya has Sanzu lines in her hair will receive online cookies. Lily Etolia may not participate since she is my sister and already knows the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth of identity is reveled

Soul's POV

I watch Arya walk out of the class room and towards Lord Death's office.

"What do you think my father wanted to see her about?" Kid asks.

"I don't know. I hope she's not in trouble," I say, mostly to myself.

"Why would she be in trouble?" Liz asks.

"I don't know," I say and put an end to that conversation.

Arya's POV

"Lord Death you wanted to see me?" I ask as I walk up behind him.

"Arya, you don't have be so formal," he says. "After all I am your…"

"Shhh. We have eavesdroppers in here," I say to him and then I turn around. "Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star, show your selves." They walk out from the shadows to where me and Lord Death could see them.

"How did you know we were there?" Kid asks.

"I could sense your soul wavelengths," I say.

"Shoot. I forgot she could do that," I hear Soul mutter.

"We want to know why my father wanted to see you," Kid tells me as I stare at all of them.

"Arya perhaps it's best if your new friends know more about you," Death says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right," I say. "Come and sit down everyone." I pull off the hat I borrowed from Soul and I sat across from my friends. Death sits by me.

"Okay. First things first why do you have Sanzu lines in your hair? Only grim reapers are supposed to have them," Kid says.

"There are Sanzu lines in my hair because I am a grim reaper," I tell them.

"WHAT!" they all scream.

"But I'm not just any reaper," I say.

"What do you mean?" Soul asks.

"I'm the twin sister of Lord Death," I tell them.

"Wait, then that would make you Kid's aunt and you would have to be older than what you look," Liz says.

"Yes," I say.

"Then why do you look our age?" Tsubaki asks me.

"That's a story for later on," I say. "Now all of you should get back to class before you get in trouble."

"Okay. Guys come on," Soul says and they all walk out.

I turn around to look at Death and ask, "Why did you call me here brother?"

"I understand that you want to stay enrolled in academy and be a regular student so we need to find you a weapon partner," he says.

"There's no need brother," I tell him.

"What do you mean there's no need? You're a meister and you need a weapon," he says to me.

"I already have a partner," I tell him.

"Who?" he asks in his annoying voice.

"Soul," I reply as I turn to walk out the doors.

I walk back into classroom and everyone falls silent and stares at me. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Umm. Arya, your hair," Soul says as I realize that I had forgot to put the hat back on.

"Shoot," I mutter.

"Okay class, stop staring at Arya and pay attention to the dissection," Stein says.

I slip the hat back on my head and head to my seat. When I sit down I lay my head down on my arms and try to tune out everything around me. I must of fallen asleep because I hear Soul trying to wake me up.

"Come on Arya. Its lunch time," he says as he starts towards the door.

"Hold on," I say as I run to catch up to him. We hurry and grab our lunches and walk to the clearing to eat with our friends.

"Hey Kiddo," I say as I rub the top of Kid's head as I sit down by him.

"Please don't call me that," Kid says as he glares at me.

"Respect your elders Kiddo!" I tell him. The group burst out laughing as I said this.

"Hey Arya?" I hear Tsubaki say to me.

"Yea Tsubaki?" I ask her.

"Have you and Soul tried to resonate your souls yet?" she asks me.

"No we haven't," I say as I look over to Soul.

"Perhaps you guys should try now to see if you guys are able to," Kid suggests.

"Okay, come on Soul," I say.

Soul and I walk a little ways away from the group and turn to face each other. He transforms into his scythe form and I catch him easily. Then we both yell, "Let's go, soul resonance!" I feel our souls start to resonate and then our souls resonate fully. Soul's shape changes into that of witch hunter. After his shape change is done we stop the soul resonance and he transforms back into his human form. We walk back to our friends and sit down.

"You guys did really good for your first time," Liz says.

"Yea, better than mine and Maka's first time resonating," Soul says.

"I don't feel very well," I say. "I think I'm going to go home."

"It's not because of our soul resonance is it?" Soul asks.

"No. I haven't been feeling good all day," I tell him.

"Ok. Be careful on your way home," he tells me.

"I will. Bye guys," I say.

"Bye," I hear all of them say as I walk away. I walk home and when I unlock the door I walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. When I lean up from the fridge I see a cat jump through the window. I put my drink down and grab it. I walk to the door and throw the cat out. Then I go around the house and shut all of the windows. Forgetting about my drink I had grabbed I lie down on the couch and fall asleep.

Soul's POV

After school I hop on my motorcycle and head home. On the way I stop and grab food for me and Arya. When I finally get home I see Blair sitting by the door.

"What do you want Blair?" I ask as I unlock the door.

"I came to find you and when I had jumped through a window into the house there was I strange girl in there wearing Maka's clothes and she threw me out here and shut all the windows," Blair answers.

I laugh as I say, "That girl is my new meister. Her name is Arya, so be nice."

"What you already got a new meister? Who is she exactly? She has Sanzu lines in her hair like a grim reaper would," Blair says as she changes back into her human form.

"That's because she is a reaper," I tell Blair.

"What?!" Blair yells.

"Quiet," I tell Blair as I walk in and see Arya asleep on the couch.

"She's a reaper? I thought the only two reapers in Death City were Lord Death and Kid," Blair whispers.

"Yea she's a reaper," I say. "She said she is the twin sister of Lord Death and he confirms it."

"What? How can she be Lord Death's twin sister? She looks your age," Blair mumbles.

"I know," I tell Blair. "She won't tell us how that is possible."

"That's kinda of weird," Blair says.

"I know," I say. "But you know what's weirder?"

"What?" Blair asks.

"I feel like I've met her before she joined the academy," I tell Blair.

"That is weird," Blair agrees. We walk into to the kitchen and sit at the table to eat. I sit some food a side for Arya.

Arya's POV

I wake up and hear Soul talking to someone in the kitchen. I walk in there and see a woman sitting there eating with him.

"Who is this Soul?" I ask.

"Oh you're awake," he says as he looks up. "This is Blair. She comes and goes. Me and Maka fought her once because we thought she was a witch."

"Oh," I say.

"Are you hungry?" Soul asks.

"No. I'm going to go to bed," I tell him.

"Ok. Goodnight," He says as I walk away.

"Night," I mutter.

Blair's POV

"Is she alright?" I ask Soul as Arya walks away.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"She looks kinda pale," I tell him.

"Oh yeah. I've noticed that. She been getting paler all day," he tells me.

"I hope she's okay," I say.

"Me too," he mumbles. "I don't want to lose another meister."

"Hey. What happened to Maka was not your fault," I tell him.

"I know," he says as he walks to his room. He slams his door shut. I get up and clean the kitchen.

'_There's something off about his new meister. She doesn't seem like a normal grim reaper. I should try to find out more about her and there's only one place to do that.' _I think to myself. I walk out the door and run to the DWMA. When I reach there I run to find Lord Death.

Lord Death's POV

I hear someone walk up behind me so I turn around.

"Oh hello Blair," I say.

"Hello Lord Death," she replies.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I ask her.

"I was wondering about your sister Arya," she tells me.

"What about her?" I question.

"She doesn't seem normal to me and I wanted to know why," she informs me.

"That might be because of what happened during the war with the kishin," I tell her.

"What happened?" Blair asks me.

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Congrats to Eivexst for winning the contest. (::) (::) (::) (::)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block on this story and have had trouble coming up with new ideas. I hope you like it and sorry if it's bad. I wanted to hurry up and get a new chapter up for you guys so enjoy. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 4: Will the truth be learned?

Arya's POV

As I lay in bed I feel Blair leave the house and that she wondering about me, so I get up and follow her out to see where she is going. I follow her all the way to the DWMA. _'What is she doing here,' _I think then realize that Blair is gone. I run into the school and look for her. I finally find myself outside of the Death room. Right as I walk in I hear Blair ask my brother about what happened to me in the war with the Kishin. I hear him about to answer so I interupt him as I step out of the shadows.

"That is not your story to tell brother," I say. Blair jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Why are you here? Did you follow me?" She asks me.

"Yes, I did follow you," I say to answer her second question while ignoring her first question all together.

"How did you know I left the apartment? You were asleep," She says.

"I wasn't asleep. I felt you leave the apartment so I followed you," I tell her.

"What do you mean you felt me leave?" Blair asks.

"My sister is very sensitive to the souls around her," Lord Death says behind us.

"Ok. Why are you here then?" She asks me.

"I could tell that you were curious about me by your soul," I answer.

"Yes I am," She says.

"You will learn the truth about me eventually but not right now," I tell her.

"I just want to make sure that Soul is not going to get hurt around you," She replies to me.

"He is not going to get hurt," I say. "I'm actually here to protect him."

"Protect him? Why would you have to protect him?" Blair questions me.

"I have my reasons," I answer her.

"What reasons?" She asks.

"I would like to know your reasons too sister," Death says.

"I'm sure you two will find out my reasons soon enough," I tell them. "Now Blair we should get back before Soul notices that we are gone."

Soul's POV

I wake up and walk out of my room and knock on the door to Arya's room to check on her. No one answers so I open the door as I say "You ok Arya?" No answer. I walk into the room and see that it is empty. I walk through the house but no one is there. I sit on the couch to watch the door but I end up falling asleep again.

Arya's POV

Blair and I start to head back to the apartment but halfway there I stop. "Blair you go on back to the apartment. I have to do something real quick," I say.

"Ok. See you when you get home," She says. I nod and head off down an alleyway to my right.

Blair's POV

I watch Arya walk down the alley by us and decide to follow her. _'I wonder what's so important that she has to deal with it in the middle of the night,' _I thought as I ran after Arya. After a few minutes of me following her, Arya suddenly stops. I freeze and hide in the shadows around me hoping that she doesn't see me. We stay frozen for a few minutes. I blink my eyes and when I open them I get a surprise, Arya is gone. I look around but can't find her. I walk out of the alley and head back to Soul's apartment.

Arya's POV

I sense Blair run after me. I let her follow me for a few minutes but then I freeze to let her know that I am on to her. She tries to hide from me in the shadows around her. I stay frozen until I sense her blink her eyes. As soon as she does I run down the alley silently and continue out to the desert surrounding Death City. I sense a jackrabbit to the right of me. I stalk up to it and pounce. It tries to run at first but I was too fast and I sank my fangs into its neck. After I am don draining its blood I bury the body and wipe the blood from my mouth. I run back to the apartment. When I walk through the door I see Soul asleep on the couch so I pick him up and take him back to his room. After I lay him on the bed I walk out and shut the door. I walk into my room and fall asleep on the bed. I fall asleep a couple minutes later.

˜The Next Morning˜

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see Soul standing over me.

"Hurry up and get dressed Arya. We're going to be late," he says.

"Ok. Just stop shaking me and get out so I can get dressed," I say through a yawn.

"Ok. I'll be waiting by the motorcycle," he replies as he walks out.

I jump out of bed and throw on clothes. Then I run out of my room and grab an apple from the kitchen and run out the door, locking it behind me. I jump on the back of Soul's motorcycle and we speed off towards the school. We are about halfway there when all of a sudden a blur appears in front of us. Soul tries to stop but the bike flips. I land a few feet away from it unharmed, but Soul is not so lucky. The bike lands on his leg. I get up and run over to him and move to start to lift the bike off of him.

"Stop Arya. Go get help," He tells me. I look at him.

"NO! I won't leave you here alone," I say to him. He gets ready to reply to me when someone speaks up behind me.

"The same as always Arya. Trying to help others when you should really just save yourself," A girl's voice says. I turn around and freeze.

To be continued…

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long on this and for hurting Soul. It was the only way I could think of introducing my new character. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

Arya's POV

The shock wears off and I move to where I am in a protective stance in front of Soul.

"Why are you here Clair?" I hiss at the girl.

"You know why I'm here. I came to retrieve him," Clair says as she points a finger at Soul. She starts towards me.

"Stay back. I won't let you take him. I swore when I took him away from there that I would make sure he never went back," I say as I move closer to Soul.

"So it was you who took him," she says. "You helped us look. You were in charge of the search group. Why would you hide him from us?" she asks in an angel like voice.

"I hid him to protect him. He's human, not one of us," I tell her.

"That may be true but he is the son of our king and queen so he belongs with his people," she hisses at me. "How could you betray them? The queen treated you like her daughter. She trusted you but now it turns out that she shouldn't have since it was you who stole her son from her. The queen even sent out search parties for you when she found you gone. Come back with me and I will say nothing of what you said here right now."

"No. I won't leave with you. As soon as I am gone someone else will come for Soul and I won't let that happen. You can tell the queen that I'm not coming back and that I will not allow anyone to touch Soul," I hiss back at her.

"Arya why won't you listen? If you come with me now then you won't face any punishment. I just want to help you. You think you failed me when you couldn't protect me from our creator but you didn't. I love being like this because then I am powerful. Before I was just a human and you were a reaper but now we are the same," Clair says to persuade me.

"I already told you I won't go, so just leave and don't come back here again," I say.

"Fine, your choice but you should know that this is not the last time you will see me. If you keep this up there will be a war and you won't win. There a thousands of us and only a few with you. The queen and king will most likely label you a traitor for this Arya. Do you really want that? You will never be able to come back to us and you will bring dishonor to our maker. Arya you aren't like that," she says.

"Our maker already has dishonor. He changed me, a grim reaper, into a vampire and that is against the laws. I will protect Soul from all who come even if I die in the process and my brother and his students will fight with me so tell the queen and king to come attack if they want, we will be ready and we will fight," I say to her.

Clair hisses at me once more and then she runs. I assume she is gone but when I turn to Soul I see her standing over him. He looks at me and mouths 'help' as she reaches for him. I run over to him and claw Clair in the face before she can touch him.

"I warned you. Now get out of her," I hiss.

She hisses back and runs out of the city. I look back at Soul and start to lift the bike off of him. Then I pick him up to carry him. When I start off towards the school I notice Soul's body go limp. I stop and look down at him and start to worry. I put a hand to his neck to check for a pulse and I find one.

I let out a sigh and think to myself, _'Good. It looks like he's just unconscious, but I hope he is alright.' _

I run the rest of the way of the school and straight to the infirmary. I walk in and lay Soul down on one of the beds in the room. I start looking for the materials needed to make a cast since I could tell that Soul's leg was broken from where the bike landed on him. As I bring the materials over to the bed my brother walks in.

"There you are Arya. What happened to Soul?" he asks as I start on the cast for Soul's leg.

"The bike just flipped, that's all," I lie hoping my brother believes it.

"I know that is a lie sister, now tell me the truth," he says.

"Fine but first can you go pull Kid and my other friends out of class first. I think they deserve to know this too," I say.

"Okay sister. I will be back," he says as he walks out.

I finish the cast and put the stuff away. Then I sit on the bed by Soul and grab his hand. He has not moved at all since I brought him here. "Please be alright Soul. I could not live with myself if you're not," I say as I squeeze his hand.

Kid's POV

"I wonder where Soul and Arya are?" I say to everyone.

"Me too. I hope they are ok," Liz replies.

I get ready to say something else when Stein speaks up.

"Kid!" he yells.

"Yes sir?" I answer.

"You and you friends need to go with Lord Death right now," he says. We all ge up and walk out the door.

"Why do you need us father," I ask when we are out of the classroom.

"Come. Arya has something to discuss with all of us," he replies. He walks away towards the infirmary so we follow him.

"Why are we going to the infirmary father? Did something happen to Soul or Arya?" I ask as we near our destination.

"Yes. Soul is hurt and Arya would not explain what happened until I retrieved you guys," he replies.

We walk into the infirmary and everyone but my father freezes. Soul is lying on a bed with a cast on his leg and Arya is sitting beside him holding his hand with her back to us.

"What did you need to speak about with us?" I ask as I walk around the bed to stand beside her.

Arya's POV

I sense Kid come up beside me so I turn my face towards Soul so Kid cannot see how worried I am about Soul.

"I think it's time for me to tell you guys everything about me," I say to answer his question.

"Why now sister?" Death asks.

"Because there is a war coming and if I am to succeed in protecting Soul then I am going to need the help of all of you, maybe even the other students as well," I reply.

"A war with who and why would you need to protect Soul?" Tsubaki asks.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Her explanation about everything won't be until chapter seven. Next chapter is mainly between Arya and Soul. Please review. **


End file.
